Poof
Similarities to His Parents Similarities to Cosmo Appearance The only similarities appearance-wise is that they are both male and that Poof has half of the eye color of Cosmo. (Cosmo's is green, which is made of blue and yellow, and Poof has the blue part) Personality They are very similar personality-wise. They both like violence. They both love red meat (shown in Wishology! with wieners and in Scary GodCouple and Bad Heir Day with rump roast.) Both Poof and Cosmo are very powerful fairies, but unlike Cosmo, Poof quickly learned how to control his magic with some assistance from Jorgen Von Strangle, and is closer to Wanda's level of intelligence. Similarities to Wanda Appearance He shares more of his appearance with Wanda than with Cosmo. He has Wanda's eyebrows and Wanda's eyelashes. Personality Personality-wise they don't have much in common. On occasion, Poof will be on Wanda's side when it comes to bad wishes. Poof is also a quick thinker and easily picks up on demands and their intended results. They do share a love of chocolate. Poof was shown to eat the brownies that Nana Boom Boom made in the episode, Balance of Flour, and also ate all the Halloween candy in Fairly Odd Fairy Tales, which was what made him not able to fall asleep. Similarities to Timmy Voice Poof and Timmy both share the same voice actor, Tara Strong. Poof's baby voice is more high pitched than Timmy's, but his speaking voice is slightly lower than Timmy's. Relationships Poof and His Parents Wanda is usually the one taking care of Poof and tending to his needs. Cosmo also has a hand in parenting in the episode, "Playdate of Doom", but otherwise is admittedly bad at parenting because he never went to school for it. Many times when Poof is put in danger, Wanda will start to panic. Cosmo is more like a friend to Poof than a parent. Timmy, Poof's godbrother is usually very caring towards Poof. In "Bad Heir Day", Poof recognizes his dad when he saw him in the window. Poof and Goldie Goldenglow Poof got a love interest in the special, "Love Triangle". Goldie Goldenglow was a girl with blonde hair that Poof and Foop immediately fell in love with. Even though Goldie showed interest in both Poof and Foop, she seems to actually be in love with Poof. Poof and Foop Although Poof and Foop are mortal enemies and complete opposites (generally Fairies and Anti-Fairies are enemies), they also attend the same school together and before Goldie Goldenglow's arrival, they appear to had even been developing a friendship. But in "School of Crock", after Poof gains the ability to talk and Foop apologizes for trying to destroy him and thanks him for saving him, Poof asks him if he wants to be friends, to which he swiftly declined. So even though the two are not friends, it seems like their continuous feud has finally come to an end. They even hang out in Certifiable Super Sitter when Poof, Foop, and Sammy visit Timmy's house for spring break. Poof and Sparky Even though Sparky uses him as a chew toy, they pretty much get along. Sparky and Poof never talk together in the series and they didn't interact too much. In "Dust Busters", Poof get scared of Sparky because he is mad at the machine. In "School of Crock", Sparky gets jealous on Poof because everyone says something about how Poof talks but didn't say anything about how Sparky talks. Poof and Chloe He almost never got the chance of meet to Chloe,because he stays in The Spellmentary School whe she Arrived she like Older sister of Poof. See also *Cosma/Fairywinkle family *Fairly Odd Baby - Poof's birth *Anti-Poof - Foop's birth *Spellementary School - Poof's first day at school *School of Crock - Poof's first words *Puppy Poof *Love Triangle Category:Fairy Baby Category:Baby Category:Magical Category:Magic Category:Fairy Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Main Characters Category:Cosma/Fairywinkle family Category:Live-action characters Category:Allies Category:Male Category:Wishes Category:Characters voiced by Tara Strong Category:Celebrities Category:Sons Category:Grandsons Category:Great Grandsons Category:Nephews Category:Animated characters in live-action films Category:Boys Category:Season 6